Last Kiss Annabeths POV
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: Set after Annabeth comes back from the quest in BOTL and Percy is missing. Written to the song Last Kiss. Annabeths POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic. I went to the Taylor Swift concert this weekend and while she was singing 'Last Kiss' the idea to turn the song into a Percy/Annabeth song came into my head and so I now writing it. Anyways this is set after Annabeth returns from the quest in the Battle of the Labyrinth and Percy is lost. The story and song are not going to the exactly together and I may change a few words or add some stuff in that didn't happen in the books. Hope you like it! (The italicized words are the song )**

I laid in my bunk wrapped in blankets, staring blankly at the ceiling. The last time I had checked the clock it was past noon so the cabin was empty, but I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. Memories were rolling through my mind. Ever-changing but always about the same person. _Percy_. He had been missing for 5 days now.

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go, away?<em>

I remembered the last time I had seen Percy. His face was smeared with grime after days of travel in the labyrinth. His green eyes were shinning with fear, but something else. Something that still haunts me. Every time I close my eyes I can still see that look. Our last moments together in the labyrinth are just ours to know, and I replayed them in my mind once again. I remembered giving into what I have been thinking for months about doing. I kissed him. It was tragically short but the brief kiss told me that Percy loved me right then, as much as I loved him. And then I left.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th the beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms.<em>

The scene changed once again in my memory, flashing through my run down the twisting tunnels of the labyrinth until I reached Hephaestus's forges. I vaguely remember him ushering me onto a private plane. When we landed I remember running through the rain, into the camp half-blood car that was waiting for me. Argus was driving but wisely left me alone. The newspaper in the seat next to me told me it was July 9th. Two weeks after my quest had set out. I leaned my head against the window willing myself not to cry. I took a deep breath trying to shake the feeling of Percy's arms around me, and the race of his heart through his shirt as we kissed.__

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss  
>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

Bringing myself back to the present, I got up and walked over to my trunk. I fished through my belongings trying to find a pair of red pajama bottoms, and a grey shirt I had once borrowed from Percy. Mechanically I slipped my clothes off and put on his. I inhaled. The smell of a distant ocean filled my nose and I felt a hot tear slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and sat down, resting my back against my trunk with my head in my hands. "Percy" I whispered and I felt fresh tears stinging my eyes. I clenched my fists and bit my lip. Crying wasn't going to do anything for us now. I had to stop. I willed myself to think of something else.__

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you I did<em>

My subconscious brought me to a party at camp last winter. It was a surprise Grover and Chiron had thought up to celebrate my homecoming. Campers were all gathered in the arena. I was laughing with Thalia and Percy when a young camper walked up to Percy timidly. "Can you show me some sword moves?" he asked shyly. Thalia and I exchanged looks. Percy was the best swordsmen in the camp, of course people wanted to learn from him.

"Go on Seaweed Brain" I said nudging him. "Show us all how it's done." He gave me a trying look but uncapped Riptide and walk off with the boy. I took note of the confident swing in his step, and the eyes that followed him as he walked.

"Annabeth . . ." Thalia called trying to get my attention back to her.

"Yes?" I said pulling my gaze away from where Percy was demonstrating a perfect stance. I grinned and when back to my conversation.

Later in the party while I assured one of my younger cabin mates I was fine after my misadventure, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Percy standing behind me. "You done showing off for the new campers?" I asked with a grin.

Percy smiled back, but didn't answer my question. Instead he leaned over to Amy. "Hey Ames," he said. "Is it okay if I borrow Annabeth for a few minutes?"

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Um . . ." Percy faltered obviously having not planned on being questioned. "I need to talk to her." He finished.

"Ha-ha" Amy giggled. "Alright." She said with a smirk. Even at age 7 she knew Percy didn't want to just talk. I watched her skip away before turning to face Percy.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow. The night had gotten cooler, and the party was less lively. It was mostly people sitting at table and chairs, or couples dancing to slow music.

"Do you want to dance?" Percy asked flushing a bit.

I hesitated before accepting. Despite being quick on my feet in a fight, dancing and I didn't work very well together. I also knew it didn't with Percy either. In the end I figured why not though and joined Seaweed Brain on the makeshift dance floor, very aware to the stares and smirks we were evoking from various campers.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
><em>

The memory dissolved and I got snapshots of my times with Percy. I saw the first time we met, with him unconscious in the infirmary and me praying that he was the one. There was no doubting that now, and I didn't just mean it in the way of the prophecy. I remembered him saving me from the sirens, taking the weight of the world, and his heroic last stand in the forge. I didn't just remember the glorious demi-god feats though, I remembered regular stuff too. Stuff like a normal teenager might. Him shaking hands with my father, the way he was nice to all the younger campers. I let out a small laugh when I remembered the way he walked with his hands in his pockets. I joked with him one time, that, to the outside world he probably looked very cool, and care free, but I knew the reason he always kept his hands in his pocket was so Riptide was always at the ready.

_Hope it's nice where you are  
>And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
>We can plan for a change in weather and time<br>I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips._

The memories faded and for the millionth time I wondered where he was now. It killed me not knowing. Where ever it was though, I prayed that it was a beautiful day and that something would remind him that he wished he had been able to stay. I had always thought myself a great strategist. Always having a plan. I knew to plan for a change in weather or a delayed time, but I had never planned for something like this. I had never planned on it because I never thought it would happen. When I did imagine Percy and I being forced apart, it was after I had told him how I felt. Not with words left unsaid. The tears were back now, and I hastily tried to brush them away but soon gave up "Percy." I whispered shutting my eyes. "Please come back." I got no response. Just an echo of my own voice through the empty cabin.

**What did you think? I tried to make it very Pecabethy! Not sure how it turned out though. Why don't you tell me in a review! Should I do more like this?**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you have a request for a song you would like to see done? If so tell me and I will try to do it!**


End file.
